With the performance capabilities of portable computers, such as notebooks, laptops, and the like, ever increasing, they are becoming more popular both for use in a undocked mode and in a docked mode in which they are clocked to a docking device, such as a port replicator, a docking station, or the like. Thus, it becomes essential to dissipate the heat generated by components within the computer during operation to insure that they remain within their allowable operating temperature ranges since, otherwise, the components could fail prematurely or general malfunction could occur. This is especially true in connection with the computer's processor which generates heat in proportion to increases in its speed, and is also true of other system components including video controllers and memory.
One of the most effective techniques currently being utilized to dissipate heat from a computer is to provide an internal fan to directly apply a relatively high velocity air across the surface of the internal components, or heat sinks associated with the components. This raises the convective heat transfer coefficient for the surface of the internal components, thereby increasing the convection cooling. Although this cooling scheme is effective, the maximum heat dissipation is limited by the size of the fan and the size of the heat sink/heat exchanger that will fit into the computer, especially a portable computer. There is also a practical limit to the power available from a battery to drive the internal fan.
Therefore, what is needed is a portable computer and a computer docking assembly according to which improved cooling is provided for the computer without the need for increasing the size of the fan and/or the heat sink/heat exchanger.